Legend of Korra - Book: Strength
by Hekayru
Summary: During the hard economical times the world was facing, the gang decides to take a much needed vacation to the Eastern Air Temple. There they find a bender being able to bend two elements who had been last seen near the beginning of the 100 Year War. But little do they know a new evil once thought defeated, sealed away, and forgotten, was reawakened...
1. Synopsis

Ever since Korra opened the spirit portals and united the spirit and physical worlds the energy has changed both worlds. During the hard economical times the world was facing, the gang decides to take a much needed vacation to the Eastern Air Temple where Korra is to finish her spiritual training in defending herself. While in the temple they feel someone is watching them. It is until the watcher reveals himself to be a double bender, having the ability to bend both Earth and Fire. But no one except Tenzin knew there was another bender once upon a time who could bend two elements, let alone that this bender hasn't been seen since the start of the 100 Year War. As this newly found bender gets caught up with what has changed since his disappearance, a new evil once thought defeated, sealed away, and forgotten, was reawakened...


	2. Chapter 1: The Watcher In The Temple

Inside an abandoned temple deep in a forest far from the North East outskirts of Ba Sing Se, two explorers explore hoping to find riches within.  
"Do you think we'll find anything here?" Sang Mi ask his partner Hirogi.

"I don't know, but if this place isn't on the maps there is no doubt it hasn't been inhabited for years. So we should find gold and other riches to make us rich!"

They explored deeper into the temple shining their lanterns at the carvings on the walls that seemed to tell a story, but couldn't quite make out what it was due to the vegetation growing on them.

Then, Hirogi spots something shining in the floor a few yards from him. He runs to it and finds out it is a golden coin.

"Hey I found a gold coin!"

Sang Mi didn't pay attention as he was interested in the carvings wondering what they were saying. Hirogi smiling as he held the coin in the tips of his index finger and thumb then looks ahead to a carving on the wall that he could not ignore.

"Sang Mi, you have to come see this…"

Sang Mi runs next to Hirogi adding more light onto the wall making the carving more visible. It displayed two large but different dragons on the edges with two similar looking warrior in the center of the wall with faded carvings of symbols and fire.

"Wow, who do you think they are?" Hirogi asks.

Sang Mi walks up to the carving, "It looks like they are the Dragon Brothers. Bringers of chaos and destruction."

They started to walk down the big hall seeing what the story was about. The walls showed the Dragon Brothers raiding villages and behind them fire would follow. The images would then show people trying to defeat them and their army, but would show them failing. It wasn't until a carving of two courageous looking benders, one of which Sang Mi was able to recognize.

"I know who the one on the left is, it's Avatar Hanso. I remember him from when I visited the Eastern Air Temple. But I don't know who the one next to him is."

"Might be a friend of his."

"Probably, but it's strange that it looks like he's bending two elements, one must be Hanso's bending I guess."

As they continued Sang Mi told Hirogi of what was being told in the carvings.

"It seems they fought the Dragon Brother's army to liberate the world from their grasps."

It was then Sang Mi stepped on something that made a crunching sound. When he looked down he immediately jumped back after seeing he had stepped on a skeleton's forearm bones. He ran behind Hirogi, hiding behind him as Hirogi shined his lantern to the skeleton and down the hall to find a few more skeletons on the ground.

"What do you think happened to them?!" Sang Mi ask in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, but if they're down here then you know there has to be something valuable now." Hirogi said excitedly.

"I don't think we should go any further, if they weren't able to get out with any treasure, then we should leave before we wind up like them."

Hirogi looks at the hand of one of the skeletons to see it had a few gold trinkets in it.

"Oh yeah, and leave this behind?" Hirogi says presenting Sang Mi the trinkets. He looks at them wide eyed for a moment and shakes his head.

"Yes, still should leave." Sang Mi said unhesitant of his answer.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be afraid of, besides you were telling a story."

Sang Mi gulped and shook his head in agreement.

As they continued Sang Mi kept telling what was carved in the walls.

"For years it seems they helped liberate the world from the Dragon Brother's army."

Hirogi and Sang Mi turned right into a room where they would find something they have been looking for.

"Wow, Sang Mi look what's in front of us."

He kept on looking at the walls seeing what the carvings would say next, but then turns to see what Hirogi wanted him to see. It was a couple of piles of gold objects next to each wall of the room, where in the wall far in front of them there were two large diamonds colored differently were placed.

"Jackpot, we did it!"

"Hirogi, I don't think we should be in here… The carvings are telling us the Dragon Brothers were sealed here by the Avatar. We must not touch anything unless we want to awake them."

"Oh come on. I have been gathering the gold those other guys left behind and nothing has happened."  
Hirogi looks around with his lantern and finds the two diamonds.

"Well look what we got here."  
Hirogi picks the purple diamond up and marvels at it. But then the the room begins to shake and Sang Mi immediately goes to him.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I just picked up this diamond and well this happens."

As they stumble to exit the room, Hirogi trips on some of the gold objects rolling around and drops the diamond. It them makes its way to a hole in the room that was cover by some of the gold coins and fits into it. The shaking stops and Sang Mi is able to help Hirogi up.

"Thanks, what do you think that was about?"

"I don't know or want to find out. Let's just get out of here now."

"Alright, let me just fill my satchel with some goodies."

As Hirogi did just that, a light begins to shine behind them where the diamond was placed. As Sang Mi looks at the walls he then notices his shadow being cast.

"Hirogi…."

He pokes Hirogi on the left shoulder since he was squatted on the ground.

"What is it now Sang Mi? Can't you see I'm-"

He turns to see a figure being formed after some purple smoke arose from the diamond. It soon turns into one of the Dragon Brothers Brutus. After he comes to, he looks down at the frightened treasure hunters and smiles.

It is noon and Asami was filling out a few documents with a worried face as she worked. Then her secretary comes in.

"Ms. Asami, I have more troubling news, it seems Faremen Sales won't be able to sale your new model due to financial difficulties they feel will make it risky to sell."

"Great. If I don't start making sales soon I am going to lose the company despite all the help I had gotten from Verick and everyone else who invested in my company."

She takes the documents from her secretary's hand.

"I don't know what to do any more. I'm stress with making sure I don't fail with the sales of the model and also making sure my company doesn't fall in ruins."

The secretary makes a concerned face feeling for Asami.

It is then a familiar face comes into Asami's office.

"Hey Asami, I wanted to come by and see how things are. I just got out of the last set of Mr. Shangi's production." Bolin says confidently. He then notices Asami's worried face.

"That's great, good to see everything's going well for you in this recession."

"You don't look so good, is everything alright?"

"No, my company is suffering right now and if I don't make any sales I will lose my company, for good this time…"

Bolin then thinks of something to cheer her up," Say, why don't you take some time off? You've been so busy these past weeks why not take a vacation?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, especially with the way things are going."

Asami's secretary then smiles, "Ms. Asami, why don't you? I can take care of things here while you take some time off."

"Gee, I don't know, do you think you can handle things while I'm away? What if something bad happens and I'm not around to help fix it?"

"Not to worry Ms. Asami, I did go to an exceptional institute for business and not to mention all that you taught me on how to run your company, I'm sure to handle it."

"I guess some time away from here will do me good."

"Alright! We should go see the others and get them to join us."

"Are you sure they'll be able to?"

"I'm, sure."

Somewhere in Republic City Mako was chasing a couple of thieves on the streets on vehicles. Mako grabs a megaphone and sticks his head out of the passenger window as his partner drives, "Stop your car now and give in, don't make this harder than what it has to."

"Psh, what does this cop think we are, stupid? Edgi, point these losers another direction will ya."

The thief in the back seat sticks half his body out the left window to earth bend a small wall in front of Mako's police car. As Mako's partner turns to avoid the wall, other vehicle are swirling off as well crashing into one another and on concrete rails on the side of the street. As the chase continued so did Edgi's bending on the streets.

"Mako, we need to stop them before they bend all of Republic City's streets!" Felton says as we turns the wheel.

"I know." Mako replies as he holds on to the door's handle. He then gets an idea while watching cars starting to get in between them and the thieves, "Get close to that truck, looks like I'm going to have to take them out myself."

Felton picks up the speed and drives next to the truck Mako said to drive next to. Mako opens his car door and jumps, grabbing onto the wood cage built for the truck.

He then jumps onto a car's roof to see where the thieves were. He then starts jumping roof to roof, getting closer to the thieves' vehicle losing a bit of his balance when standing on the cars. One of the gangsters inside the car tries to shoot fire at Mako to end the chase, but has some difficulty. Right when Mako makes it onto a car that was in the right rear side of the gangster's car he shoots fire to the tires making the front one burst. The gangster driving starts losing control over the vehicle and finally crashes into a newly constructed building.

"It ends here fellas."

The driver gets out of the vehicle and looks like he was going to start fighting, but ends up blacking out next to the car.

Felton's parks his car on the other side of the street.

"Good job, but I'm not doubting the chief's not going to like the damage we've done."

After a few minutes the gangsters are taken away by police squads and chief Befong is talking to Mako and Felton on the side walk near the scene.

"Mako I appreciate your work, but I don't understand why it's hard to keep it under control. Streets damaged from Earth bending, a few accidents involving citizens, not to mention destruction of property."

"I know chief Befong, but it was our only chance to capture these thugs and end the investigations."

"Well this adds to your record, any more of these incidents and you're going to be off the force, there are other ways of capturing criminals fast and clean without causing such a mess."

As Mako stares at the ground, Bolin searches for him and spots him.

"Hey Mako!"

Bolin runs to him not noticing Befong talking to him.

"Right now is not a good time Bolin."

"Yes, what are you doing here, can't you see I'm having a talk with your brother?"

"Sorry chief Befong, I just got out off set a couple of hours ago and was going to take a little vacation hoping maybe Mako would like to join. He seemed stressed out these past couple of days and thought he needed some days off."

"A vacation huh? You know, maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea for you Mako. You've been busy for a long time, I think it's time you took one."

"But chief I don't think that'd be a good idea, what if something else happens?"

"I have many men to take care of whatever problem comes up. Besides you've been on this investigation for a long time I know a vacation will do you good."

"Great! We should start getting ready. Asami will be joining us as well hopefully you don't mind."

"Asami is going to be coming with us? I guess I should take a vacation."

Meanwhile Korra and Tenzin were in the spiritual world continuing Korra's spiritual training. Tenzin explained the important of maintaining a balanced energy when in the spirit world.

"When you are in the spirit world as a spirit separate from the body you cannot bend any of the elements as you've found out before. It is very important you learn how to defend yourself without needing to bend. First we will start with basic defensive exercises."

"Great what do we need to do?" Korra said anxiously.

"First we must start at the basics. The style I'm going to be teaching you will help you reach and attack your enemies when you cannot bend the elements."

Tenzin then starts to do some simple moves and Korra copied.

As the Tenzin taught Korra, it was a bit hard for to move around due to the trees surrounding them.

"You know they would be a little easier to master if we had more room to practice in."

"Yes, I know. I'll think of a place where there is plenty of room, we'll just have to make do with this for now."

After a few minutes of training an echoing sound started to grow.

"It seems Pema wants us back in our bodies, I guess this will do for now."

Korra nodded here head and they both got into a meditating position. Their spirits then returned to their bodies that were in a meditative state as well.

"How was your spiritual training in the spirit world Korra?"

"Good, though it would be better if we went to a more open space. Tenzin is teaching me on how to defend myself against opponents when I am not able to bend."

"Yes, we also need to be in a more spiritual place as well, it is a bit closed off."

"Well supper is ready and we have a few guest over."

"Really? Who's come by to join us?"

"A couple of Korra's friends."

"Really?! That's great! It has been a while since I've seen them all. I wonder how they are all doing."

"Let's go and see them, being near the end of your spiritual training you deserve to have time for yourself with your friends."

Korra entered the dining room to see Mako, Bolin, and Asami seated around the table with food on it.

"Korra it's great to see you!" Bolin gets up to hug Korra. 

"It's great to see you too, all of you. How have you all been?"  
"Well I just finished acting for a new movie, which we still haven't picked out a name yet. Luckily I get to use my Earth bending this time."  
"That's great Bolin." Korra then turns to Asami, "How's things in your company Asami?"  
Asami quickly swallowed what she had drank from her cup to answer Korra, "Well, it has been tough with the recession and all, I'm barely hanging on. It has been hard trying to find a business who'd be willing to sell our new car model."  
"Oh, well, just keep at it. I sure it'll work out for you. You just have stay strong as you have and you'll get through it."  
"Thanks for the encouraging words. I left my assistant in charge, he at least knows how to take care of the company while I'm away."  
"I hope getting away from it all will help you when you get back to work."  
"I hope so to, thanks."  
Korra then turns to Mako, "So how have things been going for you Mr. Detective?"

"It's been stressful, but I've been pretty busy. I was forced into going into a vacation by Befong. How has it been going with your spiritual training?"  
Korra sits down across Asami next to Bolin adjacent from him, "It has been going great. Though I wish I could take a break from it. I'm really happy to see you all, it's been weeks since we were all together like this."  
"Yes it has, it's why we thought it'd be great if you would join us in our vacation." Bolin happily.  
"Gee I wish I could, but I can't go anywhere until I complete by spiritual training with Tenzin."  
"How much more do you need to finish?"  
"Well right now Tenzin is training me on how to defend myself against spirits without being able to bend any elements. It will probably take me a few more weeks."  
Tenzin and his family walk in to join everyone else at the table.  
"So how have you all been? Anything new?" Tenzin ask as he sets up his plate with food.  
"I recently finished a new movie." Bolin replies.  
Jinora leaned to see Bolin, "Really? I really like the movies you star in. I especially love the one you did based on a book I read."  
"Oh why thank you Jinora, great to hear someone who appreciate my works."  
"I recently made a major bust after weeks of investigations."  
Tenzin then looks at Asami who looked glum, "How about you Asami? How has your business been doing?"

"I've been struggling to keep it alive, I fear I will lose it for good this time."

"I'm sure if you keep doing what you know is best you'll get out of this problem you are having. Trust in yourself and your resources, you are wise to know how to use them."

Meelo then walks beside Asami, "Yeah, don't be sad beautiful woman, just keep at it and you'll make it." He hugs her arm to make her smile.

"Thank you for your words of encouragement."

As everybody ate, Korra prepared herself to tell Tenzin of an idea she got, "Tenzin I was thinking, what if we put the spiritual training aside for now and take a little vacation?"

"A vacation? During the middle of you spiritual defense training? I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

"But I have been working so hard and for a long time now, I need some time away from it all."

"Look, I know we've been training for weeks, but we cannot just stop in the beginning of your last lesson on your spiritual training."

"Please, I need time away from this. It would do us some good to take a break from the training Tenzin. I want to go somewhere else, I want to spend some time with my friends."

Pema joins the conversation after giving Rohan a spoon full of mashed potatoes, "You know it would do us good to be away from Air Temple Island for some days Tenzin. The kids have been moping around lately and I myself have been wanting to go somewhere else. It would be great to also show Rohan some of the places we know."

"Hmm, I guess we should take a little vacation after all we've done these past busy days." Tenzin strokes his beard.

Teznin's kids celebrated to hear the news.

"Yes!" Korra said excitingly almost jumping up from her spot.

"Dad we could go see how Blueberry Spice Head is doing daddy in the Eastern Air Temple." Ikki said happily.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. But when we go we're still going to complete your training Korra. I know as much as you want to take a break from it, it is one of those things once started it must be seen through undisturbed or delayed."

Korra then makes a disappointed face and pouts to know she has to continue her spiritual training.

"Well since you all are taking a vacation as well, we should go together."

"I'm not sure if Oogi will be able to hold all of us Bolin, besides we'll be going to the Eastern Air Temple, it will be a long trip."

"Actually I have a ship we can use to get there. I've never been outside of Republic City aside going to the South Pole. It would be interesting to visit one of the Air Temples." Asami answered.

"I guess it would be interesting as well, Korra made them sound like a place one should go see at some point in life." Mako adds.

"Well after dinner we should all prepare for it." Pema said as she fed Rohan.

It was morning and everyone was at the dock. Tenzin was putting a few more things on Oogi's sattle. Asami's Yoat was docked and everyone was getting their things in it.

"Man this is going to be great. Finally a much needed break from high society."

"Yeah, I guess a vacation is what I needed to take my mind off the issues my company is having. I am looking forward to it."

Mako walks on board overhearing the conversation, "Me too, all the detective work and chasing bad guys really tired me out. Some time away from the city is what I need."

"I'm sure after this we'll be able to deal with what comes next in our jobs."

Tenzin walks next to the dock to where the ship is docked, "Is everyone all ready?"

"Yes, but Korra isn't here yet."

Korra then turns up running with her lugage on her back, "Coming!"

"Oh wait, there she is." Bolin leaning over the side of the Yoat point out then goes inside the ship to put his things away.

"Sorry Tenzin, I got sidetracked for a bit trying to find what to bring with me."

"I hope you got everything you need. A day after you arrive we'll start training. Oogi will get us to the temple before you all arrive, so I'll try to find a place for us to practice more defence exercises."

"Oh alright, well we'll meet you there."

Tenzin then pulls out a book and hands it to Korra, "Here, I want you to read this. It's an old book that is about defending oneself in the spirit world, which will help speed things up if you read it."

"Thanks Tenzin I'll make sure to read."

Tenzin and his family then takes off and the Yoat begins to sail to the Eastern Air Temple.

As the night took over the sky Mako was leaning on the rail at the end of the ship starring off to the horizon.

"Hey cool guy, what are you doing out here?" Asami says as she walks up from behind.

"Nothing just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Are you thinking about anything out here?"

Mako pauses, but response immediately and neutrally, "No, not really, I'm just relaxing out here watching out to the sea."

"Why don't you come back inside, we were all just getting ready to eat something."

"Oh I'll be there in a bit, just want to enjoy the evening for a bit more."

"Well hurry it up, you don't want your food to get cold do you?"

"Haha, alright I'm coming."

Mako and Asami then start walking together back into the ship.

Finally the gang reached the air temple around noon a day and a few hours since the Yoat departed.

After a few minutes of using a lift built near the front base of the mountain where the temple stood on, they arrive to one of the small stone court yards. Tenzin was waiting to greet the gang.

"I hope you all had a safe travel."

"It was great, we had fun getting here also seeing the many sites we came across." Asami said happily to arrive putting her lugage down.

"But man am I glad to finally be off the yoat and move around on land." Bolin added as he stretched.

"You all should rest today, I imagine being on a boat for so long can be tiring. Korra we'll continue training tomorrow. I do hope you got to reading the book I gave you?"

"I managed to read most of it. But alright Tenzin, can't wait to start tomorrow, early, in the morning, training." Korra moped putting her things down.

"We'll have some of our air acolytes come and bring your bags to your rooms, no need to carry them up."

As the air acolytes were walking up some steps to take everyone's bags Asami, Bolin, and Mako looked at the temple.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Asami gazing at the temple and its surroundings.

"Yeah, I never realized it would be like this. I know I'll be able to relax while being here. What are you going to do first Bolin?"

"Obviously I'm going to rest for a bit."

As everyone talked, they were being watched by a figure hiding behind a small tower a distance above them. Korra was able to catch a glimpse as the immediately withdrew

knowing it had been partially spotted.

"Korra, what are you going to do now that we arrived?" Bolin asked Korra.

"Hmm? Sorry, I thought I saw something or someone over there." Korra points to where she saw a figure.

"Must have been a Lemur or one of the animals that live in the temple."

"I guess it could have." She replies still unassure of what she saw.

"Well I'll be off to rest now, going to be exciting exploring the temple later on."

Everyone then starts walking up the steps as they chatted, unaware they were still being watched by the figure.

It was the next day, Tenzin, Korra, and two air acolytes were walking to a court yard where they would meditate to go in the spirit world.

"I hope we can finish the last of your spiritual training here at last in a few days, I really want to spend time with my family again after the last conflict we had all faced."

"Me too. I'm sure now when you talk of something spiritual I'll be able to know what you're talking about. I want to get this over with and-"

Korra pauses for a second leaning a bit forward thinking she saw a figure behind a wall of a ruin, a room a short distance from them near an edge of the mountain. Tenzin and Korra stop walking.

"What is it Korra?"

"I thought I saw someone, over there."

"I'm sure it's the kids playing around here. Ikki, Meelo, you can't play around us while we're in the spirit world. Jinora?" Tenzin pauses, "Well, I guess we should have a look."

They investigate the dark room, filled with old partially broken wooden shelves and pots with little sunlight coming from an opening on a top corner not knowing someone was watching from above.

"No one is here."

"I swear I thought I saw someone."

"Well whatever it was, we probably missed it or scared it off. Come on, we should get started."

They finally reached the court yard and were getting into meditating positions a couple of feet from each other.

"We won't be far from here keeping watch to insure you are not disturbed Tenzin."

"Thank you Sanhi."

As Korra relaxed and prepared to go into the spirit world, "So what will we be practicing today?"

"I trust you got the hang of our previous lesson, so we'll be doing an advance set of fighting techniques today."

"Alright, sounds good."

As they focused on trying to get to the spirit world, the wind blew calmly, with a few leaves rustling, but nothing that could break their consitration. Though Korra started to hear grass rustling and opened her left eye a bit to see if there was any one nearby and saw no one. It wouldn't be long after closing her eye that she heard a twig snap that got her to fire bend at a round pillar where a stranger wearing clothing that looked like it was from old times dodge her attack. Tenzin about to enter the spirit world immediately got up as well.

"I knew I saw somebody spying on us!"

"I will not let you take this air bender as your prisoner! I wasn't fooled with your water tribe clothing!" The stranger started to throw rocks he bended from the ground at Korra who dodged them and fire bended to stop some of the rocks.

"What are you talking about? She is not taking me prisoner. This must be a misunderstanding." Tenzin said as he tried to end the fighting.

"Then you're aiding the enemy? How could you betray your own people?!"

The stanger than throw some rocks at Tenzin as well who was barely able to dodge and air bend some of them away. The acolytes heard what was happening and immediately went to the others who had been wondering around to tell them of what was going on.

"Help us please! Tenzin and Korra are being attacked by a stranger we never saw in the temple before in one of the court yards!"

"What! Take us to them!" Mako said surprised at what he heard.

"Follow us, come quickly!"

"I'll go alert and help keep Pema and the kids safe, you guys go and help." Asami said as she quickly departed.

The air acolytes then ran as Mako and Bolin followed. Meanwhile, the stranger was putting up a fight against Korra and Tenzin.

"Please, stop, we are not your enemy!" Tenzin said as he fought and dodged.

It was then the stranger was able to knock Tenzin unconscious with a rock.

"Tenzin!" Korra called out as she went to his aid, "You'll pay for that!" She then unleashes a barrage of bending towards the stranger, bending Earth, Air, and Fire to him. As the stranger got hit, parts of him some what broke off revealing a blue light. He was surprised along with Korra to see what was happening to him, but as they saw they would reconstruct immediately he then surprises Korra by dodging using Earth and Fire bending.

"How is that possible? The Avatar is the only one who can bend more than one element... And that glowing, what are you?" Korra asked not sure who she is going against.

"Same thing I should say about you. You aren't the Avatar, it was to be an air bender. Unless the fire nation somehow manage to steal and transfer the Avatar's bending onto you?!"

As he unleast more attacks at Korra, Bolin and Mako were able to interfere and block them.

"Korra, are you ok?!" Mako shouts from where he and Bolin stood.

"If an Air Bender traitor wasn't enough, now there's an Earth bender?"

"I'm fine, but Tenzin was knocked out. This guy needs to be taken out after what he did."

The gang came together facing against the stranger preparing to attack.

"I will not be defeated by you traitors. I came here for a purpose and I will not let any of you end my journey here." The stranger starts to bend Earth and Fire as everyone dodged.

"What is this guy talking about?" Bolin ask as he dodges the attacks.

"I don't know, he thinks we are working for the Fire Nation."

Everyone started to land blows on the stranger, but he still kept fighting.

"Enough!" Korra yells as she enters the Avatar state. This time she really attacks the stranger who was able to dodge a few of the attacks, but was finally knock unconscious.

Tenzin woke up not long after Korra calmed down.

"What happened?"

"We where able to defeat who ever this is. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. We should get him under restraints before he wakes up."

After chaining him around a pillar, the stranger came to.

"Wha-what's going on. Unchain me now!"

"Calm down, we are not your enemies. My name is Tenzin, as you may have found out I'm an air bender being the son of Aang. Who are you?"

"You? The son of Aang? Impossible, he is just a child from what I was told."

"This is going to be hard to believe, but it has been more than a hundred years since Aang was a child. In fact he passed away 19 years ago. I don't know how but you've been in some sort of dormant state all this time."

The stranger was shocked to find out of how much time has past, "I-I don't believe this, how?"

"Tenzin, when Mako, Bolin, and I attacked him and were able to hit him, a blue light revealed itself when he was struck, almost like when one gets hit in the spirit world with the elements."

"Really...?"

"Also, it seems I'm not the only one able to bend more than one element, he can bend Earth and Fire."

"What?" Tenzin confused at Korra's claim.

"It's true sir. He was able to bend two elements." Bolin added.

"In all my years I've came across books that tell about such a bender. It is said this bender would be born ten years or less every time the Avatar is reborn. This bender is able to bend two elements, which coincidentally one would be the opposite of the Avatar's personality. This bender was to be trained to master the two elements, so when the time came to train the Avatar he would be able to teach the element the Avatar would have difficulties with. Seeing that you bend Earth, you were meant to train Aang." Tenzin pauses, "And from what Korra tells me- it seems- you're not alive no more."

"This can't be... Have more than a hundred years really pass by? What happened to me?"

Everyone looked unassure of what was going on.


End file.
